


Outcast to all but you

by Marina_z3457



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Slow Build, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_z3457/pseuds/Marina_z3457
Summary: Oliver Queen-a popular, rich playboy known for his sharp cologne and irresistible charms- is starting his first year of high school. But guess who else is starting it too? That shy, nerdy Felicity Smoak who just moved to Starling City from Vegas and isn't deemed "worthy to befriend" by any of Starling high's freshman class.





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone this is my very first fanfiction to write and I apologize in advance because I have a feeling in my gut that's telling me it's going to be crappy, so sorry and thank you again! 
> 
> QUICK NOTICE: I have an orginal female character that is named Alondra (plz keep that in mind)

Chapter 1

Oliver: "here it goes, first year of high school, what an exciting start-"

Robert: "hey no need to be sarcastic. I know you've been in school for a long time but you've gotta do it for just a bit more 'cause I won't stay around forever you know, who's going to take over Queen Concolidated after I'm gone?"

"Ugh dad, we've talked about this a million times, I really truly hope you live a very long life but I'm not sure if managing QC is what I want to do in the future, I mean is that what I absolutely have to do just because I am the son of the company's owner?"

"Well you can't live your life partying, living off your trust fund and simply doing whatever the hell-"

Moira: "well if it isn't the same conversation that starts every school year ever since the fifth grade. One would think you guys would come to some sort of agreement by now but that's simply impossible with the two of you isn't it? Anywho, time for breakfast! Our children cannot be late to the first day of school again" 

Thea (laughing): come on! you guys heard mom, you can pick a fight later now come have breakfast because I smell bacon, eggs and pound cake coming from Raisa's kitchen.

They all start walking down the antique, curvy stairs to their long and prestigious dining table, each taking their regular seat at the table.

\----------------------------------------------

Donna Smoak: All done! Now look at your beautiful face in the mirror!

Felicity: mom this is absolutely too much makeup and I'm taking off at least 97% of it! This... this is NOT the type of first impression I want to set, and plus I don't want to draw attention to myself! I don't even know anybody here!

"Felicity dear, have you even seen the girls your age? many of them can quite frankly be mistaken for a clown or something so compared to them, you have a decent amount of makeup on, if you keep that make up on, you won't attract attention, you'll fit in perfectly"

"Mom can you just let me be? I already took some of it off and I don't think I look that bad without it."

"oh dear no! No one would dare to call you ugly without makeup, do you think that is all it's for? To cover up ugliness? You're wro-"

"Mom it's okay I never thought you called me ugly so just calm down. I just have to grab a few more things and I'll be done" 

"Felicity, what the heck are you gonna do at school with that pointy needle thingy? Why are you even holding something that dangerous and sharp?"

"mom... that is a compass and it can be used to draw circles, I thought I'd need it in my math class."

"Oh my! They shouldn't let children play around with those!"

"mom I'm not a child anymore!"

"yeah but now that I think about it, you've been using that thing ever since you were in like the third grade, but that's because you're terribly smart, baby girl, don't worry, what happened in Vegas won't happen here I promise." 

"We'll just have to wait and see"

Felicity grabs a bagel and some cream cheese and follows her mom out. They start heading in different directions. Felicity gloomily looks back at her home and wonders if home school is still on the table. Little did she know that she would eventually come to love Starling high. 

\-------------------------------------------

Oliver: "listen mom, you really don't have to drive me to school yourself because Dave here is more than willing to do so!"

Moira: "Listen I'm not just driving you and Thea for the fun of it, I'd like to talk about a few ummm concerns." 

Moira starts to pick up her things and gets ready to drive.

Thea: "ookaay but just so you know, I'll be in the 7th grade next year so if that conversation can wait till my life science class next year, I'd really appreciate it"

Moira chuckles "no honey, I wasn't even going to touch that topic without your father with me. I actually wanted to talk to both of you about the ball we're hosting to celebrate the 15th anniversary of starting Queen Concolidated."

Oliver shifts uncomfortably,"and what would you like us to do mother?" 

"I'd like you to please be on your best behavior, both of you, because there are very important business men coming from Central city to negotiate the possible initiation of our applied sciences division." 

"Don't worry mother, I may not even be in the house during the time, I might just go stay at Tommy's for those 4 or 5 hours."

"Actually Oliver, your father and I would like you to make a public appearance in the ball and represent our company"

"what?! Mother, you know that every time I've made an appearance in those parties something went wrong! I'm sorry but it looks like that's Starling High."

Oliver gets out of the car and does not answer his mother's goodbyes. 

He finds a quiet bench inside the school and allows his anger to start cooling down. 

[Background whispering] "ugh look at those hideous throw aways" "She doesn't even have enough strength to carry all 6 of her huge, nerdy textbooks"

Felicity was sure those girls were talking about her, thinking "welp my mom's promise just got broken. You can't cry, no not on your first day, you'll ruin the small bit of makeup you have on, come on keep yourself together, you know there's a victory coming in precalc class, no no no! Don't let your arms shake, you're already too weak, no!!! Look what you've done!"

Oliver gets startled by the sudden sound around him and finds this poor little freshman struggling to hold all her books,"hey need a little help there?"

Felicity looks up and wishes she hadn't, because now all she can do is freeze in awe of the figure in front of her, "umm I'd be very very grateful for help thank you"

"hah no problem, wait a sec, are you new here?"

"umm yeah I moved here from Las Vegas last month, so what's your name?"

Oliver admired her shyness because usually no girl was ever shy around him, every girl just talked and tried to flirt with him the second they met, "Oliver... Oliver Queen you?"

"I'm Felicity Smoak but oh my gosh! You're Oliver Queen? Son of the famous billionaire and owner of Queen Concolidated Robert Queen? This is a disaster I should've kept that dress and makeup on"

Oliver thought she was pretty cute with her rambling and her modesty, "well these are a lot of textbooks, you know usually, each student gets 3 or 4 but you have 6! Care to tell me why?"

This was a pretty embarrassing situation for Felicity, how was she supposed to tell him that she is only 13 and already taking community college courses? "Uuh well I don't know I just got all the textbooks the librarian handed me when she looked at my class list, she said something about barely finding any which is really wierd" 

"well that either means that you're taking advanced classes from SCC or you're really dumb and you're repeating classes from the eighth grade, but I'm going to guess that you're really smart" 

"oh well, you're right I guess, wow this conversation is going so well, oh my gosh here goes the babbling again"

"oh no you're good haha so which class are you heading to first?"

"well, according to my schedule it should be Advanced Placement Art History." 

"Oh what luck! I have ceramics in the room next door, care to accompany me, since I have your books?"

Felicity is so relieved that she is finally having a normal conversation with someone her age! A boy! The boy is Oliver Queen! She jokes,"well only since you've got five of my books" 


	2. Getting Used to Starling High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity did not need this embarrassment on her first day, but she guesses that it was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, this is my second update and to be quite honest, I didn't expect this much kudos and hits just on the first day, so I wanted to thank everyone that read it, here comes chapter 2!!

 

* * *

Chapter 2

She jokes,"well only since you've got five of my books"

Oliver and Felicity were clueless to the dead silence around them and they only realize it when they start walking and see a giant group of silent, confused freshmen staring right at them. It really doesn't bother Oliver that much but he slightly worries about Felicity. He looks sternly into the crowd and it quickly disbands. 

"Umm why... were we being watched by like four fifths of the people in this school? Do you usually not talk to anyone? I'm sorry if being seen with me made you uncomfortable or ruined your reputation here, if you'd just give me my boo-"

Oliver quickly interrupts,"no... not at all actually they uuuhh they just may not know you that's all, so let's go?"

"yeah" Felicity knew something was up, she knew her luck wasn't that great anyway, the one time she talks to Oliver Queen, people look at her like she's a Martian that just landed. 

Its not like Felicity's feelings were hurt by the embarrassment because she'd been embarrassed numerous times before, but she truly did think that Oliver's reputation was hurt. He didn't show it though, as a matter of fact, he looked like he might have told them all to back off if not for the bell that took everyone by surprise. Well at least he was nicer than she expected him to be. Hmm... maybe she was going to find him after school when everyone is in a frenzy to get out. 

* * *

 

Art History Class 

[backgroud conversation] 

Laurel "why did she look so surprised that people were staring at her and Queen"

Alondra- a very old friend of Laurel- scoffs,"He's probably just going to use her for his algebra homework and then throw her away, she thought he very truly wanted to help her with her books and talk to her, poor idiot"

Teacher: Hello everybody, my name is Mr. Basengburg, and I'd like to ask some introductory questions to analyze the level everyone is on. Here it is! So does anybody know anything about this piece?"

Felicity forgets about all her previous embarrassment, she looks at the screen for a split second before eagerly raising her hand

"yes miss Smoak?"

Felicity quickly starts listing everything she knows and starts being watched by everyone in class once again "This piece is named "Lamentation" and it can be found in the Arena of the Chapel in Italy, it is considered a gothic piece because of it's dark, fresco medium, it is painted by Giotto Di Bondone and it is centered about lamenting the death of Jesus Christ"

Everyone was in awe of her, especially Mr. Basenburg,"wow, looks like someone here knows a lot about art, very good Felicity! I'm very impressed!"

Alondra resentfully raises her hand,"but Mr. Basenbhrg, that medium just looks like different pigments on vellum, are we sure it's fresco like Kelly over there said?"

Mr. Basenburg realizes that the purpose of that question is not to simply clarify an art technique "Alondra, first of all it is Felicity not Kelly and you can be sure that the medium is fresco and not vellum because like you learned in regular art history last year that something like this does not look like ink, it looks shiny and that is also one property of the time period. In gothic Italy, many paintings were done on fresco. I still stand by my recommendation and alert you once more that this class might be too advanced for you, Alondra"

* * *

Oliver tried to find Felicity after first period but he couldn't. He just walked with a group of popular guys but ignored all they said. There was something... something unfathomable about her, she was shy, but she wasn't stupid, he knew that she was aware of their different social circles. He felt like he wanted to ignore all that and just talk to her some more. She looked weary... of something that had happened before. He thought it had to do with when she was still in Vegas, he was curious, more curious than he'd ever been about any girl before. 

Tommy: "hey bro, you alright?"

Oliver always loved that about Tommy, he knew that something bothered Oliver without him even hinting it. (That or Oliver's facial expressions gave it all away)"were you there before school started this morning?"

"yeah, I saw how everyone stared at you and blondie but I tried telling Laurel and snake to take it down a notch"

"wait a minute snake? Alondra goes here? I thought you told me she was going to Bludhaven with her dad Tommy!"

"Well she didn't, I'm so sorry I was wrong, but blondie, let's talk about blondie what's up with her?"

"Her name is Felicity Smoak and she just moved here from Vegas." 

* * *

[last period- P.E. locker room] 

Lyla's locker is the one to the left of Felicity's, she takes advantage of that and decides to talk to her, "hey are you new here? I'm Lyla Michaels. We have AP art history together" 

At first, Felicity is cautious about talking to her but she eventually becomes more comfortable,"hi, I'm Felicity Smoak and um yeah I actually moved here over the summer from Las Vegas"

"Ah and do you like it here?"

"well if you were here this morning then you'd know that I sort of had rocky start"

"oh don't worry, with the way Oliver looked at that crowd, I thought he was going to yell at us for watching or something."

Felicity doesn't know how she felt at that moment, she sure did feel relieved but she also felt like she belonged, did she finally have a friend? . Wait a minute what was she thinking? of course she didn't!! She barely knew Oliver, he might be that friendly towards everyone not just her! ugh why do feelings always have to be more confusing than analytical geometry? 

"Hey Felicity, I know it's a lot to think about on your first day, but do you want to come with me to the gym since you're done changing into your workout clothes?"

"yeah sorry I zoned out please lead the way" 

Felicity and Lyla start walking up the stairs to Starling High's gym.

"hey Felicity look who's here?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again everyone for deciding to stick with me (sorry I haven't decided how many chapters I'm going to have), chapter three should be up by Friday.


	3. A Dangerous Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's calling Felicity at the gym? Will that change her mind about finding Oliver after school?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3! Hope you enjoy it!

"Hey Felicity look who's here!"

Felicity heard a voice that was decidedly of much higher pitch than Lyla's... oh. Great.

"Yes... Alondra?"

"Look Felicity! It's Prince Charming! Or should should I say handsome Prince Oliver Queen?!"

Felicity thanked every universal power that no one else heard the pretty loud comment Alondra just made. Or if they did, she was thankful they were at least pretending not to notice. She instantly thought of something to shoot back, but she stuttered, "Alondra, just because you embarrassed yourself in art history doesn't mean you should take your anger out on me."

At that moment, Felicity could've sworn that even a cobra would've slithered away in fear of Alondra's vicious smile.

"Oh Felicity. Stop acting like the innocent, naïve little girl you want everybody to believe you are. You fell for him! And every idiot could've easily noticed that from the way you looked at him. But the only person you were able to fool with that look is yourself because Felicity, you are so very delusional. Oliver Queen isn't the type of guy who would stare into your eyes and shower you with complements, and even if he was, he wouldn't have anything to shower a girl that looks like _you_ with. Oliver Queen is the type of playboy that would only "date" a girl if he has his own agenda... his own reasons to do so. He would only use you to make cheat sheets for chemistry or do his algebra homework. Did you really think he would actually _like_ you?"

Felicity felt defeated. Simply... solely defeated. She couldn't find anything to shoot back this time. Should she still ask him about all this after school? Again... even theoretical physics would've been easier for Felicity to grasp.

"So... what's your response now Felicity? You've got nothing to say about the _trickster_ you fell for do you?"

Lyla took Felicity's hand and started talking about what clubs she wants to join with Felicity. 

* * *

Oliver heard. He heard it all... and as the sound traveled through his ears, there were knives being thrown precisely at his heart, _tearing_ and _destroying_ it piece by piece. He knew people perceived him as this player who couldn't stick with the same girl for more than a month, but to think he was a manipulative son of a bitch that simply moved people around like chess pawns to get whatever the hell he pleased... that truly was a disastrous surprise to Oliver.

He had to talk to her. He had to talk to her because he saw her struggling to hold back her tears while pretending to kick around a soccer ball. He couldn't bear it. He couldn't bear to see a girl he just met crying about him. Why was she even crying? It's not like she liked him back right? I mean what kind of person would like someone based on a 5 minute long conversation? What the heck did she do to him? He was crying too. But he wiped it away as if his tears were sweat before any of the guys could notice. He has to talk to her... he has to make her understand everything! He has to find a way to make her forget about the embarrassing things that happened to her because she was with him... on her FIRST day of school... in a completely NEW state! This was really bad. Like purple tie with a red shirt bad. 

He can't talk to her. Not when he's in this emotional state. The words "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF"... were running through his head, endlessly repeating. He has to meet her after school! He decided he wasn't even going to change out of his sweaty P.E. clothes... just in case she's one of those people who overdress or change super fast. He just can't risk her leaving without knowing the truth.

Oh shit... what was he even going to say??! That Alondra was wrong? That he can already think of more than a million complements off the top of his head to shower Felicity with? Wait a second... did he even like her - as in _like_ her _like_ her? Welp, now he's got something more complicated and confusing than his future plans in QC to think about.

Well at least he knew he was going to start with telling her that he isn't the deceptive, cunning devil Alondra portrayed him as. Hmm... what if she didn't want to talk? Well he wasn't the kind of control freak that would force her to listen anyways, was he? Ugh so many things could go wrong. He later discovered that this situation was more delicate and complicated than disarming a bomb.

Oliver made a confession though... he did like her. Either that or she'd put some sort of love spell on him -which quite frankly was a possibility to him, anything was a possibility when she was _that_ smart.

And... there's the bell! Oliver hurried down the stairs and was very appreciative of the fact that none of the locker rooms had more than one exit. He waited.

She came out just like his heart almost did- out of his body. 

"Oh it's you! Uhh what a coincidence huh?" Is Oliver Queen stuttering in front of a girl? Well his lifelong record had just been broken. Thanks for being so pretty and charming Felicity.. you made Oliver Queen stutter nervously "I umm I... I heard what snake said to you at the gym."

"Excuse me? Snake? I may be pretty weird but I just want to assure you that I don't have any way to communicate with snakes. If I did I'm pretty sure I would've summoned one to bite a girl in the gym just now... no just kidding, I'd never" she felt her uneasiness slip away as she laughed. 

"Did anyone ever tell you that even when you're sad you're funny?"

"Oliver... someone told me something abou-"

"I know. Alondra. I heard everything she told you and most things she said were wrong about me"

"So there was some truth in what she said about you? I knew my first day wouldn't be this lucky"

"Well she did call me handsome right?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you tend to make jokes when you're nervous? You don't have to be nervous around me you know... I mean I guess you were making jokes to divert my attention from flaws you don't want me to notice but Oliver everyone has flaws. And you know what? I was going to talk to you after school to tell you what she said because she isn't the first person to lie to me about stuff like that."

And that was the first inspiration she'd ever given him... although it certainly wasn't the last.

"Felicity... when I was sitting on that bench in the morning, I was really upset. and then your books fell and I talked to you... even though I'd only said a few sentences, I... it went away... all the tension I felt just... floated away, because of you. Would you like to come to Jitters with me?"

"Uhh... um what would I be going as?"

"What do you mean ?"

"Why are we going?"

"We're going, if you agree, just as two people interested to learn more about each other."

"Okay I that case I'm glad to come, so when are we going?"

"Can I pick you up at 6:00 tonight?"

"Uhh I'll just meet you there at six, I don't want to cause you any trouble"

She felt really insecure about her mom's financial instability, she didn't want Oliver to see her old, rugged apartment building in the glades.

"It really won't be any trouble but whatever you want, so meet you there at six right?"

"Yeah"

He smiled, nodded and left without another word. Then as if it were magically, they both felt a wave of happiness and satisfaction carry them away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took longer than the others, I started taking an SAT class and got a little busy. Chapter 4 should be up by Tuesday!


	4. A Jittery Rendezvous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 4 hope you guys enjoy!!

Chapter Four

(Felicity's POV)

 

Felicity walks into their little apartment with a satisfied smile on her face. She quickly marches to her room after grabbing a quick snack to finish her homework before meeting Oliver at Jitters. At first, she couldn't focus at all, every time she tried to work on her precalculus homework, she would get distracted... by Oliver and his handsome face, and the fact that he cared enough to talk to her after school about Alondra, ugh he is just sooo... dr- _"Come on, finish your homework so you can figure out what you're gonna wear"_

She finally finished the week's precalculus homework and even got a head start on next week's unit. It's a shame all the people in that class are juniors and seniors because she would've really liked to clarify a few things about the homework. English essay halfway done, bio homework: check! college chemistry: check! art history reading: check!

Now... the hard part: choosing a casual yet pretty outfit. Well she knew Starling City wasn't known for chilly nights so she tried on a sundress and a cardigan, _"oh no, this makes my stomach look fatter than it already is. Not wearing it!"_ Next, she found some high waisted jeans and a lime green blouse. _"Perfect... these jeans can cover up the fat in my stomach and I really love the color of that blouse."_

She decided to leave a note for her mom because she knew she was working an extra shift at that Italian place and she'd get off work at six thirty.

Shoes. At least her options were limited... should she wear her off-white flats? Maybe she should just wear her three year old converse. The old, fuzzy, torn ones? No way. She actually decided never to wear them again. Well that handles that.

She'd better not forget her money and her purse. Her favorite was a simple, black shoulder purse that could barely hold her wallet and her phone, it was also her only purse.

Oh god. Makeup. Should she even bother with makeup? At this point she only decided to put on foundation, light mascara and very light pinkish (maybe reddish? Felicity wasn't really great at naming colors) lipstick.

Now SC Jitters was about three miles away from her house and she barely had enough money to get a smoothie and sandwich from Jitters so she decided against the Uber.

Felicity looks at her watch and realizes that it's already 5:15 pm. She grabs a drink of water with her purse, exits her apartment and locks up.

\---

(Oliver's POV)

 

Oliver walked into the foyer thinking _"Thank Goodness football tryouts aren't till next week."_ He starts to focus on the fast at hand: changing out of his stinky P.E. clothes and looking his best for Felicity.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Queen"

Oliver chuckles "Raisa I've been telling you not to call me that ever since I learned how to talk."

"I know Oliver, but I don't know, sometimes I feel obliged to do so, dear. Would you like a snack before you get started on your homework?"

"Actually, Raisa I'm going to Jitters to meet a friend and I'll get a snack there. But thanks"

"Is that friend Mr. Merlyn? Oh well that's none of my business anyways"

Oliver doesn't like the way Raisa treats him sometimes, it's like he's some sort of god that can only be feared and obeyed "oh no Raisa you're okay, actually that friend is not Tommy, it is a new friend named Felicity."

Raisa couldn't help but smile because she realized from the way Oliver's smile widened and the way his eyes lit up, that Felicity sure meant something else to him, "well then I better not hold you too long right?"

Oliver chuckles again, "right". And with that he starts heading up the curvy, long stairs, trying to think of something that would strike a little bit of awe from Felicity but wouldn't come off as fancy.

For the first time, Oliver felt insecure. He tried on a flannel that was too wide in both the shoulders and the sleeves. He wishes he had a more muscular physique. _"She could probably land a thousand guys that are hotter than me"_ Oliver, at that time, wasn't super skinny, but he also hadn't put on that dreamy amount of muscle yet. He decided against the flannel, maybe a smaller football sweater would be better? No sweater. At the end he decides to wear a basketball shirt and the flannel with a pair of blue jeans and black vans.

Even though Felicity didn't think so, Oliver thought she was gorgeous. With those beautiful blonde curls, deep blue eyes thag he could get lost in for an eternity and slim, curvy body. But Oliver didn't look at her body like any other girl he looked at. She felt different to him, every other girl wore so much makeup that he honestly could've been totally fooled with their real appearance. Not to mention the crop tops that almost looked like bras and the booty shorts that didn't even do a good job covering what they're obviously meant to cover. Felicity didn't wear any of that, while most girls were wearing something revealing like that on their first day. That's when most girls wore those types of clothes to attract attention, but Felicity was modest enough not to. It revealed something interesting and admirable about her: she had no one to impress. But Oliver thought that could be either a bad sign or good sign, she was either overflowing or in need of self confidence. He also really liked her personality, the fact that she trusted him. Felicity was simple but Oliver felt like it would take him years to fully understand her. He honestly couldn't even fathom his own thoughts about her,  _"What the hell? You want to spend years with a girl you haven't even spent a whole ten minutes with? Yup. She definitely bewitched me"_ Felicity bewitched him alright, just not using any spells but her beauty and intelligent, she made him fall for her... hard. Maybe it was because she just moved here.

He finishes dressing and looks at his watch: 5:30pm, he'd better get going.

"Hello Dave, can you please meet me at the car right now?"

"right away Mr. Queen"

\---

SC Jitters- 5:55 p.m.

 

Felicity arrived first and picked a quiet window table at the corner. She waited for seven minutes till Oliver arrived. She teased "You're two minutes late"

"And you are very precise and strict maybe this wasn't a good idea after all" Oliver laughs and signals Felicity to go to order with him.

"By the way, your blouse looks really nice, although I prefer darker shades of green.

"you know that actually says a lot about your personality?"

The statement sparks Oliver's curiosity, "really? Like what?

"Well, psychologically, it could mean that you're generous and really passionate, but one negative effect is that you'd do _anything_ to maintain your inner balance"

"And why is that negative, Ms. Therapist?"

Felicity scoffs and sarcastically shakes her head, "hey this is serious and it's  actually scientifically proven too, so don't make fun of me, and that's negative because while you're seeking to find that balance, you might become anxious or unsettled and you might _ignite_ a similar ripple effect to everyone around you."

"Hmm... interesting word choice there, I actually can't say that you're wrong, I actually have experienced some sort of anxiety lately."

Felicity barely brings herself to interrupt him and laughs, "well this conversation just got really intriguing, but you're next, but be careful, what you order with also say things about you!"

"Wow okay, I better think hard about my choice." And after three very long seconds he answers, "Ok I'll have a medium sized strawberry-kiwi smoothie and a BLT please."

The waitress smiled and asked, "will the lady be making a separate order?"

Felicity quickly jumps in before Oliver replies, "yes I'll be making my order separately from his and I'll be having a medium triple berry smoothie with a ham and cheese sandwich and an iced water please."

"That'll be $8.99"

Felicity felt so embarrassed and mumbled under her breath"oh shoot I only have $7.50"

"I'll take a small triple berry smoothie instead then"

"perfect"

After the got their orders and sat back down on their table, Oliver tried to continue with their previous conversation as if nothing had happened but Felicity interrupts, "Oliver, I want to let you know something first, I didn't agree to come here with you because of your money, I like your personality as Oliver Queen and that fact wouldn't have changed if you were poor"

"I know Felicity, I've known that ever since you talked to me about Alondra, you're not the type of person that takes adva-"

"but I want to let you know something else. Uuuhh about me. I am... financially... uummm weak, my parents got divorced in Vegas and my mom and I tried to make a living on our own there but it didn't work out, so we moved to the glades. Does that change anything from your perspective?" Felicity didn't know why she said this but deep down, she didn't want to be deceived or scarred by anyone ever again. Her eyes became more blue and got watery, she was really afraid of Oliver's response. She really hoped it would be 'no'. 

Oliver could see how hesitant and afraid she was about telling him, and truth be told he had no idea why she was telling him this but he gave a quick and sure response, "Off course not Felicity!" Oliver's voice becomes softer "whatever your financial situation is, that isn't my business to discuss and it won't change my desire to become your friend." He touches her hand and rubs it gently with his thumb, "it isn't my place to judge you or your parents based on the amount of money you have, and you know what, lately I've come to realize that money isn't that great anyways." 

"Oh wait, you were saying something about that earlier and then I cut you off because we had to order, I'm sorry."

"Never mind I don't wanna bug you with my personal problems"

Felicity is really intrigued but doesn't want to pressure Oliver too much "hey that's what friends are for right? and besides, I have this strange feeling that I was like born to be your therapist" 

Who is this girl? Oliver seriously started considering her being a witch at the moment because they were talking about a serious, somber topic and she still managed to make him laugh. She knew he was rich, she could've just asked for money and gotten the smoothie size she wanted. Oliver began admiring Felicity's dignity. No other girl in his life had shown that kind of dignity ever before. He starts listing his problems and feels relieved almost immediately, "It's just that other than my immediate family and my best friend Tommy, no one really knows me, everyone else I know hangs out with me for their public image or for my money, I bet very few of them even know that my favorite color's green" 

And here Felicity thought that she was the only one who people treated superficially, "you know what Oliver, that's not okay. But you will be okay, I will stand by your side in your times of need because believe it or not, I've experienced that feeling before."

"Thats what he says to every girl he tries to take advantage of honey!"

Felicity turns around and connects the voice with a body... Alondra. 

"Just wait a few more days and you'll find him asking you for homework help and texting you during tests... it's classic Mr. Oliver Queen" 

Oliver's almost uncontrollable rage starts erupting, "Felicity she's just jealous of you, just ignore everything she says" 

"Why the hell would I be jealous of that ugly little bitch? Oliver, when she discovered she was too weak for sports, she started trying to redeem herself by being a lonely, unwanted nerd, she's hella fat, and she's not even half as pretty as I am and sh-"

If Oliver would've been exposed to even half the radiation Bruce Banner was exposed to he would've flattened the place by now, "SHUT THE HELL UP ALONDRA!"

This wasn't new to Felicity, she'd actually sort of expected it, "Oliver calm down, breathe, she's not worth that anger, let's just leave." 

A huge scene was starting to form but luckily after Oliver gave them the 'I'm- going-to-horrificly-murder-you-and -throw- you- to- the- deepest- pits- of-hell look', they pretended not to notice. 

"No Felicity! I will not leave because this bitch is jealous of your beauty, intellect and magnificent body! Why don't you tell her Alondra?! Tell Felicity who took advantage of the other when we dated! Tell her that you made me take you out almost every other day and how you made me pay for your shit, I didn't complain, but all you wanted was money, you were making me feel guilty for not buying you anything when we've only been dating for two months! And you didn't even try to get to know who you're dating, I bet you don't have single clue what I like or what my favorite color is, you were just throwing yourself at me for the money and me being the naïve, little eight grader couldn't believe I had a girlfriend. Is that why you're here Alondra? To attempt to ruin my life a second time? Go to hell bitch" 

Felicity wasn't completely shocked but she still was sort of shocked, that's why she was making her life miserable today at school? I'm not even his girlfriend! She needs to go see a therapist or maybe learn respectful emotional values again. 

Hm...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I just want to remind you guys to feel free to comment on this fanfiction, since it's my first one, I could really use some pointers about things you don't like or things to avoid so that I can make it better for y'all! Thanks!


End file.
